


Workplace Secret

by TheWildDays



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011), The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Business Trip, Daddy Kink, Frottage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildDays/pseuds/TheWildDays
Summary: Esca and Marcus are coworkers. Esca is very dominant and emotionally cold and Marcus gets tongue tied and wobbly kneed when they are together. He is too shy to approach Esca but then they are sent on a job with overnight stay and get a little too drunk. Marcus finds out things about Esca he had never expected. And about himself too.
Relationships: Marcus Flavius Aquila/Esca Mac Cunoval
Comments: 11
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Quiet chatter, the whirring sound of multiple copy machines and ringing of phones follow Marcus on his way to his office. He is five minutes late from lunch break, only because Cottia insisted on telling him all about her Saturday night in full detail. She didn't even ask if he wanted to hear about her escapades, just started chattering away as soon as they sat down. He didn't get a single word in edgewise. And now he's trying to hurry back without full on running. A determined stride has to do if he wants to keep at least some dignity. Here is to hoping no one has noticed in those five minutes.

But as he approaches his office door he finds none other than MacCunoval leaning against the wall with his right shoulder, his back turned to Marcus, tapping his foot impatiently and checking his watch at ridiculously short intervals. He cuts a striking figure in his dark blue suit, tailored at the waist and his short dark blonde hair that always looks artfully ruffled. He spins around as he notices the approaching footsteps and raises one brow, looking unimpressed.

"Aquila! How very generous of you to join me. I was starting to think you had forgotten about our meeting. I thought we had agreed to both cut our lunch break short to get a head start but it seems you were otherwise occupied. Must have been quite important to leave me waiting for fifteen minutes."

Fuck. Marcus could have kicked himself. He has totally forgotten about the meeting. Of course it had to be with the most frightening coworker he has ever had the misfortune of having to team up with. He swallows around the lump in his throat and tries not to shrink in on himself under the glare that MacCunoval is throwing him. He steels himself and takes a deep breath.

"I uhm... I apologize for leaving you waiting MacCunoval. I hope you are still in the mood to go over the slides with me before the meeting."

"In the mood?" MacCunoval scoffs. "Oh you bet I'm in a fucking mood"

Even though he is at least a head shorter than Marcus, in that moment he seems to tower over him. That is one of the reasons Marcus hates interacting with MacCunoval. He always manages to make Marcus feel lesser than. Inadequate. His face made of planes and angles with steely grey eyes can convey such disappointment with just one look. Marcus often gets the feeling that MacCunoval fullheartedly despises wasting his time with him.

"Uhm okay, I guess we could just…" Marcus fumbles with his keys while opening the door to his office to let himself and MacCunoval in. He can feel the other man watching him trough his fumbling and stuttering. It makes his face heat up a little.

He goes straight for his desk, not even checking if MacCunoval is following him inside. He can feel the man's presence, his eyes burning holes into his back while he bends over his laptop to open up the presentation he and Esca had prepared. 

He turns around and flinches back when he finds MacCunoval standing mere inches behind him. In his haste to put space between them, he crashes his upper thigh into the corner of the desk and has to bite his tongue to keep back a filthy curse. Fuck, that hurt like a bitch.

MacCunoval has obviously noticed and lets out a small noise that could have been a scoff or a dry laugh. Marcus can feel his whole face heat up. Goddammit, why does he always have to be so clumsy whenever MacCunoval is around? The man makes him look like a fool! 

He clears his throat and tries to gain back his composure. "As I was telling you this morning," he starts with newfound strength while clicking through the slides. "We have covered everything the investors will want to know. We should be fine as long as we keep the conversation flowing and leave a good impression" 

He dares a glance at MacCunoval who raises an unimpressed eyebrow at him with arms crossed over his chest. He looks as frightening as always. After a few moments of quiet staring, he heaves a sigh and unfolds his arms to shove his hands into his pockets.

"Alright, throw'em up and we'll have a last look through the slides. Do you want to do the introduction or should I?"

His voice is as commanding as always but Marcus still feels relieved that he seems to have been forgiven. His heart rate slows again while they launch into discussing their presentation. It helps that MacCunoval is now mostly looking at the projections of the slides instead of him.

When it's finally time for their meeting with their superiors and the potential investors, Marcus feels prepared and calm. MacCunoval throws him one last warning look as people start to file in. Don't fuck this up, Aquila. Marcus rolls his eyes. I won't, he tries to communicate. 

And he doesn't. Everything goes smoothly. They present their project with an easy professional flair, throwing each other the ball back and forth as if they actually enjoy working together. Which they don't. MacCunoval obviously hates him and Marcus is terrified of the smaller man's temper and scathing words.

They manage to get through the round of questions from the potential investors quite well until they decide they are satisfied and leave with handshakes and promises of a decision. 

They accept the congratulations from their superiors with wide smiles. "Excellent! Mister Aquila, Mister MacCunoval, we are impressed. We expected nothing less, of course. But still. You two simply have a way with people…charming, really!" Mr. Stephens looks at Mrs. Cassolato and gestures at her to take over. She raises her eyebrows at him in question and when he nods, she continues "And that is why we have chosen the two of you to present at the conference in Berlin next month." 

She pauses to let her words sink in. "We hope you are ready to take on this opportunity. You have proven yourselves capable of taking on tasks such as this on multiple occasions and we would be proud to see the both of you represent our company in Germany."

She gestures to her right. "Mr. Stephens and I have been mulling this over for months and the two of you are just perfect. You are two of our brightest and most ambitious employees and we would like to see you continue your hard work with our European investors."

Mr. Stephens takes over once again. "If the two of you agree, of course."

Marcus glances to his left. MacCunoval is looking at him. He shrugs and gives a small nod, eyebrows raised questioningly at Marcus. As if they even had a choice in this. It's out of the question. Marcus nods back.

"Of course we agree, Mr. Stephens, Mr's. Cassolato. Thank you for trusting us with this. We are honoured to represent you in Berlin." MacCunoval nods his head at the both of them with a charming smile.

They all shake hands and exchange niceties and then Marcus is once again alone with MacCunoval. 

As soon as the door is closed and silence descends upon them, MacCunoval turns to him.

"Well, Aquila. I guess you managed not to fuck up this time at least. So that means we will have to work together again. Do try to learn to read the time until then, will you?" He glances at his watch. "Okay, I have to head off. See you around Aquila."

He is through the door before Marcus has even processed what just happened. A business trip to Germany. With MacCunoval. Working in close proximity with MacCunoval. Once again. He was hoping to end their teamwork after this presentation but here he is, destined to be on the receiving and of MacCunovals glares and snide remarks for the unforeseeable future. He can only pray that this business trip is short lived.


	2. Chapter 2

Marcus spends the month leading up to their trip to Berlin working on some small projects, planning his presentation with MacCunoval and avoiding the man as much as he possibly can in the meantime. It's not that he is scared of the smaller man. He just has a healthy amount of respect… but he is also fucking scared of MacCunoval. Or rather, of being in his presence. Because somehow that always entails making a complete and utter fool of himself while MacCunoval stands by and watches. He is always so flawlessly collected and unimpressed. So cold and professional. Marcus wishes he could be more like him. Instead of this clumsy stuttering mess that the man reduces him to. 

It seems to be getting worse every time they meet. The more time Marcus spends in MacCunoval's company, the more he notices those little things about the man that make him stumble over his own feet even more frequently. 

Like those little dimples in his cheeks when he smiles. Really smiles. I happens rarely and mostly when MacCunoval ist laughing at Marcus and even then he is always quick to school his features back into his normal scowl.

Like his ears that stick out slightly and make him all the more perfect for this imperfection. Marcus finds those ears fucking adorable but he would never dare tell MacCunoval.

Marcus can't help but stare at MacCunovals hands while they stand next to each other bent over a table littered with documents which he is supposed to be looking at while MacCunoval explains something to him. But he can't concentrate while watching MacCunovals hands gesturing at the colourful graphs and highlighted writing on the pages. The are beautiful. Masculine and still elegant. Fitting the rest of his body perfectly. Sinewy strength, slim fingers with tapered fingertips, veins running up the back of his hands and up his forearms underneath his shirts sleaves. Marcus suddenly longs to trace them with his fingers, his lips, his tongue. To taste the salty -

No, he is not thinking about that. The taste of MacCunoval's body. And anyway, he could never taste as good as he smells. Because he smells delicious. Like pine and citrus, woodsmoke and summer rain. Earthy, masculine. Oh god he is thinking about it again. He really needs to stop.

"Aquila? Are you listening?" MacCunoval has stopped gesturing at the pages and is instead waving his hand in front of Marcus' eyes.

"Hm? What?"

"Did you even listen to a single word I just said?"

Marcus tries to recollect the most important informion.

"Something about the probability of the sale and the willingness of the investors?" he tries.

MacCunoval sighs and crosses his arms in front of his chest. "That was about half an hour ago Aquila"

Oh god he can only hope that MacCunoval hasn't noticed his weird staring and blushing intensifying over the last few weeks. The man is cold as ice and has the perceptive eyes of a hawk. But he doesn't say anything. Just shakes his head and starts over where Marcus had drifted off half an hour ago. 

Marcus is surprised that the other man didn't use the chance to embarrass him further. Quite out of character for him. Maybe he has grown tired of his game of teasing Marcus already or he has grown soft. Marcus guesses the first as he can find nothing remotely 'soft' about MacCunoval. He is all sharp edges and snide remarks and cold grey eyes. His whole body seems to thrum with dominant energy. What he lacks in height, he makes up in character and demeanor.

Marcus can't help but admire the other man even though he sometimes scares the living daylight out of him with his menacing looks and rich commanding voice.

He hopes he will somehow survive the trip to Berlin and back in one piece.


End file.
